The Royal Charmed One
by xdarkmoonxdancerx
Summary: A young girl has the destiny to become the single most powerful sorce of Good, with the Charmed one's help. To fufill her destiny, she must battle the Sorce of all evil. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Charmed ones, or any of the original characters out of Charmed. I own all characters not in The original Charmed.

**Authors note:** Please R&R! I'm not going to continue writning if no-one likes my work, so please tell me if you do, or even if you don't! Any tips are helpful!

**The Royal Charmed One**

**Chapter 1**

Paige Matthews sat at her desk, deep in thought. It was a dark, cloudy day and a sever storm warning had just been issued. 'I hope she's ok.' Paige thought, staring at an old, tattered photo of a young girl. That's when the first lightning bolt struck, hitting the building across the street from the temp. agency where Paige worked, setting it on fire.

"Oh, my God!" Paige exclaimed, standing to get a better look over her small cublical's walls. People every where were screaming.

"Call 911!" Rebecca (the lady who worked in the cubical across from Paige) screamed, reaching for the phone.

20 000 miles away, a girl awoke, screaming.

Patience woke with a start. The dream she'd had was the same one she'd been having for the past week and a half. It was always the same. The big storm, the lightning bolt, and all the terror.

As Patience sat up, she noticed her bedroom was bathed in an unnaturally white glow. 'Full moon ... eerie.' She mused, opening her curtains and lying back on her pillows. Midnight (her cat) jumped up on the bed and curled up on Patience's cheast, purring.

Patience was a 14 year old girl, small for her age. She had chocolate brown curly hair with matching eyes and milky white skin. Patience lived in a small town called Wollongong, a two hour drive from Sydney, in Australia. They had a fairly big house, to accomadate for all of Patience's siblings. Patience was the oldest. She had a younger sister called Tori (10), a younger brother called Max (2), a not so younger sister called Louise (12) and a not so younger brother called Harry (12). On top of that, they also had a cat (Simba) and two dogs (Trick and Treat).

The most exciting thig Patience had ever been told was that she was adopted. Ok, so mabey that's not the most exciting thing she'd ever been told, but it was most certinally the one thing she had grown up being sure of. And it made a good story. Apparently her biological mother was only 14 when she gave birth to her, and the story goes that angels had come down from the hevans and told her mum to call her something starting with 'P'. Ptience didn't really belive that, but she liked the story. The rest of her family were blond (all exept Louise, who was also adopted with red hair). That made the fact that Patience was adopted even more obvious. Patience didn't care though. She loved her family and didn't mind if she ever saw her birth mother.

A distant sound shook Patience from her thoughts. She sighed. She needed a drink. Patience hated getting up in the middle of the night. It was so eerie. Everything looked so different at night. Patience moved a now sleeping Simba aside and slipped queitly into her slippers, carful not to wake Louise, who was sleeping n the only other bed in the room.

As Patience opened her bedroom door, she noticed that the full moon had made the hall way lighter than usual. Patience crept sighlently down the dimly lit hall way and entered the kitchen, shutting the door and turning on the light. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed the open carton of milk, not bothering with a glass. As she drank, Patience glanced at the microwave clock. It read 3:30 am. Patience sighed and wiped her mouth as she put the milk back in the fridge. Patience was at the Kitchen door and was about to switch off the light when she relized she'd forgotten to close the fridge door. Patience spun around and glared at the door, as if it was its' fault for not reminding her to close it.

What happened next made her scream.

The frigde door had slammed shut all by itself! "What the hell was that?" Patience shireked, freaking out. "I'm dreaming," She told herself "I must be dreaming."

Paige ran down the stairs with the rest of her work mates. Ever since the first Lightning bolt had struck, it had been chaos. People every where were screaming. 911 had roped the building off, and were now evactuating everyone from nearby buildings, incase the building on fire collapsed.

As soon as Paige was outside, she found a dark ally and orbed back to the manor, not relizing that a dark shape behind the dumpster was watching her every move.

Patience crawled into bed, her mind still concucting excuses for what had just happened. A groan from the other end of the rook made her jump. It was just Louise, Tossing her pillow of the bed, hitting Simba. Once Patience made sure Louise was still asleep, and the Simba was alright, she pulled the blankets up over her head. As she did so, a scary thought hit her. 'Full moon, bad dreams, and flying fridge doors. All this on Friday the 13th. And the day only started 3 hours and 45 minutes ago.'

As soon as Paige felt her feet touch down on the solid ground of the Manor, she called out "Piper! Pheobe!" Paige had an urgent tone in her voice, so she knew her sisters would come quickly.

Piper came from the Kitchen, a mug of steaming hot tea in hand, while Pheobe came from the attic, a small bottle filled with green liquid in her hand. "What is it, sweetie?" Piper asked, her smile sliding from her face when she saw how upset her sister was.

"There .. There was another lightning strike." Paige explained, not sure how to continue. "The building just across from mine, people every where were screaming."

"Oh, my God, thats awful." Pheobe said, climbing down the rest of the stairs and hugging her little sister.

"I agree." Piper included, setting her mug of tea down so she too could comfort her sister.

"The strange thing is, I felt someone watching me, even before the strike." This was the first time Paige had thought about this. 'Probably a demon.' She thought to herself, as Pheobe pulled back from her hug to study her sisters face. 'But that dosen't explain the girls scream I heard while I was running down the stairs.'

"Porbably a demon." Piper said, breaking the silance.

"I don't think so." Paige replied, glad her sisters were taking her seriously. " I could almost hear her thoughts ..."

" Wait a minute." Pheobe interupted," Her thoughts? Like as in a connection kinda hearing, or as in a new power kinda hearing?"

"Ummm a connection kinda hearing ... why?" Paige was a little taken aback by the effect this was having on her sisters.

"Because, lately, I've been haveing very strange perminissions were it felt like I ws connected to a young 14-year-oldish girl."

Patience awoke feeling like she hadn't had any sleep. She detangled herself from her blankets and groaned. It was day light, and sunlight sreamed in through the window Patience had pulled the curtains back off only hours before hand. It was 7:30am and Louise's radio had just turned itself on, like it was programmed to do. The more Patience thought about last nights events, the more convinced she was that it was a dream.

"Pati, wake up! It's Saterday!" Louise shook Patience awake, her eager face practically shinning in the early morning sun.

Saterday. Patience was about to ask her little sister what the big deal was when she remembered. Patience let out a groan as she let Louise pull her out of bed.

"You promised!" Louise pouted, seeing the look on Patience's face.

"_You _look like Max." Patience countered, refuring to her two-year-old brother, smiling at her sisters stubbornness. Patience had promised to take Louise and Tori to the movies.

That didn't mean she had to like it.

Pheobe was running late. Again. 'Elise is gunna shoot me.' She thought as she grabbed one of Pipers freashly baked, apple muffins. As Pheobe dashed for the frount door, Paige met her at the bottem of the stairs.

"Pheebs, whats the rush?" Paige said, suprised at her sisters liveliness this early in the morning. Pheobe grapped her sister to move her out of the way when she gasped. Pheobes knees buckled, and a vision appeared in her 'inner eye'. In her vision, Pheobe saw the young girl from all her other premonitions, sleeping peacefully. A demon stood over her, sneering. The demon spat, and fire erupted all around them. A girl out of Pheobes line of sight screamed, waking the sleeping one. With a final sneer, the demon shimmered out, and Pheobe was brought back to her body, making her collapse into Paige's arms.

"Pheobe!" Paige screamed, holding her ister in her arms, "Piper, help!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Charmed ones, or any of the original characters out of Charmed. I own all characters not in The original Charmed.

**Authors note:** Please R&R! I'm not adding chapters untill I get reveiws, so please, R&R! I need tips on what you do or don't like about it so I know what to write about!

**Chapter two**

An hour later, Pheobe was sitting in the attic, on her favourite couch, explaining what she's seen to her two sisters.

"Oh God, it was awful." Pheobe said, accepting the steaming mug of tea Piper handed her.

"Can you descibe the girl?" Paige asked, sitting next to her sister and putting her arm around Pheobes trembling shoulders.

"Teen, slim, brown hair, pale skin ... Hey!" Pheobe said, staring at Paige as if seeing her for the first time. "She looked kind of like you!"

Paige did a double take. "Oh God." Paige said, fumbling around in her bag.

"Paige, Honey, whatcha looking for?" Piper asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Did see look like this?" Paige said, finally pulling an old and tattered photo out of her purse and handing it to Pheobe.

"Oh my God! That's her!" Pheobe gasped, staring at the young, smiling, pretty face.

"We have to get down there, now!" Paige decided, jumping to her feet and rushing out of the attic.

"Wait! Where's 'there'?" Piper called after her sister.

"Australia!" Came the reply.

Patience was dreaming of the strange lady again. This time she was calling a warning, telling her to run. But why? Patience didn't know. The lady was fading, and the room smell. Not just smell, stink.

Patience woke to the smell of burning flesh. Louise was screaming for her to wake up. Then Patience saw the flames. The horrible, horrible orange flames.

"Loui!" Patience screamed over the roar of the fire. But it was too late. The fire had spread, cutting Patience off. Louise screamed louder and louder, as her flesh began to melt. As Louise collapsed, the first of the tears spilt out over the rim of Patience's eyes.

"Nooooo!" She screamed, trying to run through the thick wall of flames. It was no use. Patience could hear Max and Tori screaming now. She tried to run to them, but the fire had cut off all their bedrooms. Harry joined in the screaming, his deep voise terrified. "No!" Patience sobbed, over and over again, prowling around the buring house, looking for another way into the bedrooms.

Suddenly, the window in the living room smashed open, and a fire man plunged into the infurno, grabbing Patience around the waist and hauling her out. Patience tried to struggle. She kicked and she screamed, but the strong fireman lifted her off the ground and carried her as if she weighed nothing.

"No! Put me back! I have to save them! PUT ME BACK!" Patience wailed.

"Wait, Australia?" Pheobe said, setting her cooling mug of tea aside, and following her younger sister out of the attic.

Paige ran into her bedroom and grabbed an old locket. She put it on, and turned to face her sisters. "No time to explain, we have to go, now!" Paige grabbed her sisters hands and orbed all three of them out of the house, and out of the country.

Once outside, the fireman layed Patience on the grass and went back into the house. Patience jumped to her feet and tried to follow, but the waiting paramedics pounced on her, holding her back.

The police already had the house blocked off, and a crowd had gathered. In that crowd, was the face of the strange lady. The one with soft brown eyes. Those eyes were now filled with tears. Beside her, Patience's best friend, Charli, appeared, jumping over the police blocks and running straight up to Patience. Patience fell into her best friends arms, sobbing and coughing, refusing to let the paramedics help. Charli smoothed down her friends hair, crying at the sight before her.

"Why ... Why me?" Patience chocked out, shacking voilently. "Why?" Patience knew exactly why. Her foster mother had warned her. On her 13th birthday, her mother had sat her down and explained to her that the demons of hell had limited their time together, and that soon after they were gone, the angels would come for her, to protect her, and take care of her. Of corse Patience hadn't really belived it, she thought at the time it was just a story to get her to go to church. It had worked, because from that day on, Patience had never missed a Sunday a church. It seemed clear though, that the demons had done this, and Patience found her self wishing the angels would hurry up.

As if hearing her plead, a shower of blue/white lights rained down out of the sky, behind the ambulance. The strainge lady who had been in the crowd two minutes ago appeared, with two other ladies and a man.

The angels.

Patience detached herself from Charli's embrace and wondered slowly off to where the four stood. The lady from Patience's dreams stepped fowards, waiting for her.

"Are ... Are you ... the ... angels?" Patience hiccuped, freash tears spilling over her cheeks.

The Strage ladies voice was soft and reassuring, just the way Patience's own voice sounded. "Yes, sweetie, and we're here to take you home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Charmed ones, or any of the original characters out of Charmed. I own all characters not in the original Charmed.

**Authors note:** Hey guys and gals! Sorry Chapter 3 took so long! I had writers block, then my computer screwed up, and then the internet was screwed, so it took a lot longer than expected. But here it is! And I tied some of the loose ends in this chapter, so please tell me what you think! Happy Reading!

**Chapter 3**

Paige looked from one confused face to another. After orbing back home, The Charmed One's had preformed a simple memory modifying spell, to dispose of the memory Patience had of Paige orbing. After sending the confused girl to bed, Piper had made tea, and now it was explaining time.

"I suppose you want to know who she is?" Paige asked, stalling for time to think of the best way to tell the story.

"Among other things, yes." Phoebe said, sipping her tea.

"Well, it's a long story…" Paige warned, seating herself across the table from her sisters.

"How about you start at the beginning? Leo asked helpfully.

"Ok. Well, fifteen years ago I made some mistakes. Some big mistakes. I got drunk, had sex and woke up pregnant. I had the baby, but put her up for adoption as soon as I could. I met the family that would take her, and they were very capable of raising a child." Paige paused to see how her sisters were taking this. They just starred blankly at her, not making the connection.

Leo was the one who understood. "And now they're dead." He said, in a worried tone.

"Yes, and now they're dead." Paige confirmed, tears welling up in her eyes. "And my daughter has returned."

"So, that would make her our niece?" Piper said, speaking up for the first time.

"Ooooo, I've always wanted a niece! Sorry Piper, a nephew is great, but it doesn't compared to a niece!" Phoebe exclaimed, a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, she's not just your niece." Paige said, not really sure she wanted to tell her sisters this next piece of information, but Leo would find out from the Elders eventually, and then she would be forced to tell, so better to tell now.

"Oh no?" Piper asked, sounding doubtful.

"No. Have you read the prophecy about the witch who is The Single Most Powerful Source of Good? Who is destined to fight, and destroy the Source of all evil?"

"In the Book of Shadows? Yeah, of corse. We just thought that was us." Phoebe said, sharing a confused look with Piper.

"Yes, but we're plural, it just said one witch, and it also said some where that she would be a descendant of the Charmed ones. I thought it would be Piper's second child, but when she gave birth to Chris, I started to freak, so I asked Leo to check with the Elders, and it's not us, or Wyatt, or Chris. It's Patience."

Patience woke with the sun streaming in through the window. 'What a horrible dream!' She thought, not daring to open her eyes. She rolled over, expecting to place her aching head on the cool wall next to her bed. But her head kept falling. With a cry of surprise, Patience fell straight out of bed.

"What the….?" Patience looked around. "This isn't my room!" Patience wildly looked around, taking in the strange new surroundings.

The room was big, with a double bed, a desk with an expensive looking lap top on it, a walk in wardrobe, a full size mirror, and a huge window, looking out over the strangest city Patience had ever seen. "Wait …" Patience said, the truth starting to dawn on her. "That was no dream!" Tears sprung to her eyes as the vivid memories hit her like a brick.

"I'm so not in Australia any more."

"Wait, what?" Phoebe said, confused. "Patience? How do you …" Phoebe stopped short, because of the big bang that came from directly above them.

"Patience." Paige exclaimed, running out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the second floor, stopping short just next to her bedroom door, where she had put Patience the night before. Afraid of what she might find, she knocked rapidly on the heavy oak door. "Patience? Are you OK?"

"Who are you, what do you want?" Patience screamed through the door, which she had locked.

"What's all the noise about?" Wyatt had woken up, and was standing in the hall way, in boxer shorts, his hair going in every direction.

"Who's that?" Came Patience's scared voice through the door.

"Who's _that_?" Wyatt countered, looking confused.

"Wyatt, go down to the kitchen and talk to your mum, wake Chris and take him too, we have a crisis on our hands here, and we don't need you two scaring the poor girl even more." Paige said, thinking hard. "Patience, come on out, we can talk properly then."

Patience was cowered in the corner. 'Where am I?' She thought, looking around for the tenth time.

"Patience, come on out, we can talk properly then." The voice said, on the other side of the locked door. Who is that? And who was the boy? He sounded about 16, or 17.

"Patience?" A new voice came through the door. It was another lady. "Patience, we know what you've been through and we can kinda relate. Come out, let's talk. "

Paige was at a loss for words. What was she was going to say? She knew what she was going through? But she didn't know. No-one did.

"Patience?" Phoebe was suddenly standing at her sister's side, and by the look on her face she knew exactly what to say.

"Patience, we know what you've been through, and we can kinda relate. Come out, let's talk."

After about 10 seconds, Paige heard the lock turn and the door handle turn slightly and then stop, as if it wasn't sure if it should be doing this.

Paige looked at her sister, her mouth slightly open in awe. How did she know what to say? Phoebe just shook her head and smiled slyly in reply.

Piper heard her two boys coming down the stairs, muttering to them selves. Phoebe had gone up to help Paige with Patience, and she said she would send down Wyatt and Chris, so she could fill them in on the evening's events.

"Mum?" Wyatt called from the foyer.

"In here darlings!" Piper called from her seat in the kitchen, with her husband behind her.

"Mum what's going on?" Chris, Piper's youngest son, who was 15, asked.

"Yeah, who's that chick in Paige's room?" Wyatt, Piper's oldest son, who was 17, added.

"Sit and you shall have answers." Leo replied, motioning them to take a seat. Piper watched as Wyatt and Chris sat down across from them. Once they were seated, she started the story.

"That 'chick' in Paige's room is called Patience. She's Paige's daughter, and your cousin. She was attacked last night by a demon that created a fire and burnt down her house, destroying every thing and every one inside, except her. She has one hell of a kick ass power as well. She is The Single Most Powerful Source of Good that ever has and ever will exist."

"Well that explains a lot." Wyatt said, thoughtfully.

"What are her powers?" Chris asked. "You never said what her powers were."

"She has every power there is" Leo answered.

"Wow, you're right mum, that's one hell of a power!"

Patience was torn between staying in the safety of the room, or trusting the ladies on the other side of the door, and going out. She slowly unlocked the door, then paused. 'What am I doing?' She thought, her hand on the door handle. 'Have faith Pati, you can do this.' 'That sounds like mum.' She needed no further convincing, and she opened the door. Two ladies looked in at her, both looking relived she had opened the door. The lady on the left looked remarkably like Patience, with the chocolate brown hair, matching eyes, and milky white skin. The lady on the right, had brown hair, but her skin was tanned, and she was a bit shorter than the lady on the left. 'They look trust-worthy enough.' Patience thought, starring at them as they stepped aside to let her through. With a deep breath, Patience walked out of the room on shaky legs.

**Authors note:** So, I know that the Wyatt being 17, and Chris being 15 thing doesn't add up, since Paige was 15 when she had Patience, and Patience is only 15, and Paige joined the Charmed ones in her twenties. It's weird, I know, but it just takes a bit of imagination! Please R&R!


End file.
